


Fruit of the Tree

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fruit, Gen, Poetic, Pre-Series, Road Trips, Scrumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sam and Dean raiding an orchard at John's command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit of the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this persistent image of them as pre- or early teens, (probably Sam 10 and Dean 14. I don't have an icon the right age :-P ) stealing peaches to stretch the food budget and then it went all arty on me. 
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal June 4, 2008_

They pressed themselves against the doors as John slowed. "Five minutes. Go."

Sam and Dean shot from the car like laughing bullets, feet slapping clouds from the dust-choked ditch, chasing each other as their sleek black home and father rolled away. Arms and legs wound them in through the splintered-rail fence and up the heavy-laden trees, monkey-quick and quiet.

Up in the cool green branches, sun-ripened peach musk permeated. Silently grinning, they picked rosy yellow fruit and tumbled it down to the ground.

When home returned for them, their arms were full of summer-sweet, ready for the long road ahead.

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
